Drilling, for example in the mining and geological exploration industries, is a noisy process. In addition to presenting danger to the hearing capacity of workers adjacent the drilling equipment, the noise and can be highly undesirable if drilling occurs close to inhabited locations.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide a sound absorber for a drilling apparatus.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a sound absorber.